Snowflakes in the Summer
by The Light of the Moon
Summary: Saya sleeps. Haji returns. Solomon survives. Nathan fights. Kai changes. And the twins...? They are growing up. A new generation, a new battle, a new reason to fight and live and die.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: **This story has been in my mind for quite a while now. This is just the introduction, so it doesn't say much, but the story will unfold in the later chapters. Any assumptions I might come up with and use in the story will be explained at the end, if necessary. You will see what I mean in later chapters. Also, original characters are not based on any real person or character in any other anime, movie, etc. Any resemblance is purely coincidental. Constructive criticism is welcome and reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Rating: **M, for good reason. Please do not read the story if you have no plans of having your mind corrupted. This goes out to all the innocent readers I might offend. I am telling you now that there will be some sexual and gory content in this story, though I will keep it to a minimum.

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedy. I am serious about this story being tragic. If you adore certain characters from the series too much to bear reading about them suffer or worse, then this is not the story for you.

**Pairings: **Saya and Solomon. Please expect no other major pairings.

**Disclaimer:**This is purely a fan fiction. Any theories regarding Chiropterans or the plotline of the series are assumed by the author based from information gathered from the anime. These assumptions may not be part of or applicable to the original series. I do not own Blood+.

**Introduction**

Year 2019...

'What is this...?' he thought.

For a moment, he wondered whether he was even awake. There was complete silence and complete serenity. Everything seemed right and he felt as though he was an entirely different person in an utterly perfect reality. He experienced the blissful second of the state between being asleep and being awake. But it was only for a moment. The next thing he knew, his head throbbed and it seemed to send shots of pain throughout his entire body. He became aware of his physical self and attempted to move his arm but failed, except for a twitch of his finger. He tried to open his eyes and found that he had no strength to do so. All around him was something liquid, warm, dizzying... Something was placed over his mouth, feeding him air...

'Where am I...?'

_It was painful, like burning ice, scorching and freezing at the same time__ before finally giving way to a terrible__, aching__ numbness__. With his right arm, he reached for hi__s chest and tore his suit__, revealing the small wound that was causing the pain. He felt his strength ebbing slowly away just as his brother appeared before him._

_"At least I can still kill you...__" he spoke the words before his mind even found them._

_The next moment was a struggle and he was no longer aware of the movements he made. It was as if a new force had taken over, forcing every last ounce of energy into one final attempt... And t__h__en there was__ the__ sound of his hand shattering into a thousand pieces, the sudden loss__ of feeling in all his limbs..._

_"I'm sorry, Saya..."_

'Saya!' His mind seemed to scream out the name.

His eyes shot open, only to be closed again from the painful shock of hot, foreign liquid entering them. He reached out with his arms, a strange, newfound strength filling him to the brim. He was flailing and struggling. He could feel tubes everywhere, sticking out of his skin like snakes delivering hot doses of poison. He reached forward as far as he could and felt a cold, solid barrier keeping him trapped. He punched the hard surface continuously to no avail. Finally, he managed to muster all of his energy to use his Chiropteran blade to cut through the obstruction, causing the glass to break from the impact.

A scream escaped him as he collapsed onto the floor, onto the sea of shattered glass, the tubes painfully yanked from his body. His hand ached from the transformation and he found difficulty in reverting it back to its human form. It took a while before it finally returned to the pale, white hand that it had been moments earlier. He looked at it and noticed how soft and vulnerable it looked. And he could feel the shards of glass digging into his delicate skin but he had no power to stand. He was bleeding, helpless, confused, on the floor. Breathing alone required a herculean effort, and soon he could no longer keep his eyes open. And just as he succumbed to his unexplained exhaustion, he heard a voice...

"Finally, you wake..."


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **First of all, thanks to my first reviewer! Hoorah! And also, updates will not always be as fast as this one. Finals week has just begun. It will be study mode for the next few days. I do have a few chapters written up so I will update whenever I can get my hands on in the internet. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

_Song and Slumber_

_Year 2024..._

Finally, he had found it. It was a peaceful place, he had to admit, so quiet and secluded, so beautiful in such a simple way. It was the perfect place for her to sleep; she would be undisturbed. He ran his hand along the smooth stone walls of the mausoleum, knowing that nestled within them was his heart, deep in slumber. He could feel her presence, filling him to the brim with an inexplicable delight. He was so close now that the memory of the scent of her blood invaded his senses, the memory of the feel of even just her fingertips sent pleasing shivers down his spine. He remembered her voice, and how his heart soared at the sound of it.

"Saya..." he whispered softly. "It has been a while..."

He took a seat on the stone floor near the entrance and leaned on the cold, solid wall, not wanting to step inside. This was sacred ground, for within slept his queen, and he would rather not desecrate or disturb it in the slightest. He looked upwards at the sky, and continued to silently do so for the next half hour. Soon, the sun was beginning to rise. Rivers of pink mingled with seas of yellow, and droplets of faint blue swam in between. It was lovely, the perfect setting for his partial reunion with his most beloved.

"I have seen death twice now," he began, as if truly speaking to her. "And I think that I am glad to have survived both instances, particularly the second. I have been reborn once more. I believe this is a gift, the perfect opportunity to begin anew as your Chevalier. When you wake, we will start a new life, the life that you have always longed for. I will show you the world, as I promised."

He closed his eyes, wishing for a moment that he, too, could sleep. Perhaps in the realm of dreams their paths would cross. He had not dreamt in a very long while. He struggled for a minute to recall exactly what it was like to sleep so deeply that your mind temporarily creates a new reality for you. He found he could not remember. Has it truly been that long...?

"Will you tell me your dreams, Saya, when you wake...?" he queried, his eyes still closed. "You can tell me anything." The stone felt hard and cold against his back. He craved for the warmth and softness of her skin. The wind blew a strong but fleeting breeze. He ached for the sound of her gentle breathing. Sighing, he stood and decided that Nathan would be looking for him soon. He was spared only a few minutes in the presence of his beloved. He ran his hand once more over the stone, regretting that he had spent countless hours searching for this place only to be granted a few minutes to stay. Then again, there was still tonight and tomorrow, opportunities for him to revisit and bask in her presence.

"I will return tonight, I promise. I will tell you a story," he said as he turned and walked away. He reached the steps and took them one at a time, slowly, lingering as long as he possibly could. "Perhaps I will tell you of your nieces. They are growing up beautifully."

* * *

"There is something very strange about him..."

"Nathan...?"

"No, Solomon."

"Oh...?"

"You disagree...?"

"Not entirely."

"Then you know what I mean."

"Also not entirely... Enlighten me."

"Don't talk like that."

"I find it utterly amusing."

The conversation was taking place in a small dance studio in a minor district in Okinawa. It was between a young girl and her twin sister, each almost an exact copy of the other, except for the eyes. One had eyes as deep as the clearest ocean, as bright as a cloudless sky. The other had the warmth of the earth, and the strength of a flame. They were beautiful, the twins. They had silken, raven hair framing a pale, oval face and lips as pink as dawn, the color that paints the sky just when the sun touches the horizon.

The first speaker was Mayu, the elder of the two, her eyes such a strange shade of brown that they appeared almost red. She was absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair around her finger while looking thoughtfully at Solomon, their dance instructor. He was standing on the other side of the room, speaking to Nathan, their other, less-favored instructor.

Solomon was a charming young man, with a very intelligent, gentlemanly appearance. He was always dressed in clean white suits, ties of an assortment of colors, and polished leather shoes. His pale blond hair worked wonders for the smooth contours of his face, the deep, bluish gray of his eyes, and the beautiful fair color of his skin. His smile was smooth and sincere, his actions poised and graceful, different, as if he belonged to an era that had long since gone. The beauty of his outward appearance mirrored his personality perfectly. He was patient, understanding, with a very mild sense of humor. His laugh was mellifluous, never loud or boisterous like most other men. He was kind and considerate. If you had to hate him, it would be because he was so close to perfection.

Nathan was different, dressed in tight, frilly garments of odd and often bright colors. Today he sported a pale, lilac top with lace-ended sleeves just touching his elbow. His leggings, if possible, seemed tighter than usual and were in a dark shade of blue. His boots were brown, with golden designs running down the front. It was better than his selection of green and yellow apparel from the other day. His hair was very wavy and blonde, although darker than Solomon's, and his blue eyes lacked the storm gray hue that Solomon's had. His smile had more of a shrewd than gentlemanly look and his voice was always quite high-pitched for a male. He had a prominent jaw and chin, altogether a more distinct face that actually fit perfectly with his personality.

There were times when Nathan would be the butt of some of the jokes that the students spread but these were never taken too seriously. He was, after all, very kind and patient. He was simply a little odd. Solomon, on the other hand, was admired and adored – depending, of course, on the sexual preference of the student that is asked. Many of the students found it strange and sometimes disappointing that he seemed to show no interest whatsoever in the young girls flocking around him. This was not, however, the reason for Mayu's claim that there was something strange about him.

He caught the twins looking at him and smiled, making Mayu blush. She might think him unusual, but she was drawn to him nonetheless. He was far too charismatic to be resistible. She adored him and her reason for continuing this dance class was to be as close to him as was possible. Lately, though, he appeared preoccupied with several other things. His mind drifted constantly and he could no longer keep conversations with them the way he used to. It also seemed as though he and Nathan were always having disagreements of sorts. The two had never truly fought or shouted, but she could feel the tension rising between them. There were even times when it seemed as though the disagreement had something to do with her and her sister.

"Yui...?" she murmured softly.

Her sister turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Do you ever wonder what they argue about?" Mayu queried.

"No," replied the other casually. "Whatever it is does not concern us." She had begun to sing, her voice soft and sweet. Mayu stopped her interrogation in order to listen to her sister. Mayu, who did not sing herself, had always remarked that Yui's songs were so captivating, alluring in a way she could never explain.

Across the room, Solomon returned his gaze to Nathan who, upon hearing Yui sing, seemed to be filled with more vigor and enthusiasm regarding their discussion. The young girl was unaware that although her singing differed from her mother's, it stirred the emotions within the two Chevaliers.

"Telling them would be a mistake," Solomon said, his stormy eyes filled with suppressed frustration. "This is not one of your theatrical projects, Nathan. This is not a script you can manipulate."

"Oh, Solomon, stop trying to protect them from a truth that they deserve to know. I honestly believe that the mistake here is that they haven't been told of their true nature," Nathan replied. "It could be beautiful! Exciting! It could be an entirely new adventure story!"

"I think we have both lived out enough adventures to fill our lifetimes a hundredfold," Solomon said calmly. "Let their family deal with the truth."

"I am quite sure that whether or not their family has told them anything they must be aware of certain special qualities that they have. It is only a matter of time before they realize just how extraordinary they truly are! Perhaps even without their family telling them!" Nathan said, excitedly. "It would be wonderful if we played a role in their discovery about themselves, about the past. It would be even more wonderful if we could become a part of their lives as their Chevaliers!"

Solomon sighed, reminded slightly of Diva. He subconsciously reached for the pendant that hung around his neck, hidden beneath his clothing. Perhaps this was why Nathan and Diva got along so well. Nathan could be so childlike, so demanding. Solomon wondered how Nathan managed to survive through the centuries with this kind of personality. "Nathan," Solomon said softly. "I believe we should do our best to watch over them, make certain that no harm, no unexpected surprises, befalls them. We are their predetermined Chevaliers, even without them granting us blood. When they learn of the truth, then we can play as much of a part as we want to. At the moment, I would rather not interfere. Remember, they belong to the family that raised Saya. She turned out perfectly, like a dream." He paused, a small smile touching his features, before adding, "I trust them."

Nathan pouted. "You are no fun..."

Solomon was glad that Nathan decided not to pursue the issue further. Although he knew that there was more to be expected of this discussion perhaps later when the class was over and they would return home. Nathan was not one to forget his side and simply give it up. "Well, I have an obligation to the students. And, actually, so do you," with a kind smile, he walked away, towards Mayu and Yui, and the other students who were eagerly waiting for them to finish talking.

As he walked out of earshot, he missed Nathan saying, "Life is simply not worth living without a queen..."


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my reviewers! This chapter will provide a little insight as to the events after Solomon woke up, and also a look into the relationship between Nathan and Solomon. Please read and review, and enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_An Audience of One_

He returned that night, just as he had promised. He would tell her a story. He would tell her about Mayu and Yui. Maybe he would even rant to her about Nathan. He wanted to tell her everything. He climbed the stairs, closer and closer he came to his destination. Flying would have been an easier method of reaching the peak but tonight he was not in the mood. His steps were slow, but he was not in any way tired. His breathing was deep, cheeks filled with color, and his smile ever-present. He had several hours to spare. Nathan was busy doing who knows what elsewhere. Perhaps watching some play or performance, or wandering down some dark street dreaming of the old days.

Solomon had dressed especially neatly that night, if that was even possible. His tie was generally red, with alternating vertical stripes of maroon and burgundy. The cuffs of his sleeves were buttoned, his coat was ironed, his shoes were polished, and his hair was meticulously combed, although a little tuft of it still hung over the middle of his forehead forming a sinuous little curve. Nathan thought that he was going out on a date with some human girl and had sprayed a bit of perfume on him. Solomon, of course, only laughed and reassured Nathan that there was no one waiting for him at some fancy restaurant. Nathan was in denial, but pursued the debate no further.

The mausoleum gradually came into view as Solomon stepped over the last few treads and risers. As expected, it was quiet, devoid of any other living presence except his and that of his beloved. At any other situation, the place would have looked dreary and unsettling. But this was where she lay and he could not even dream of ever seeing the place as anything less than absolutely wonderful. He walked towards the small, stone structure, the smile growing and his heart beating stronger with excitement and delight. He was here, finally. He knelt for a short while in front of the mausoleum, feeling compelled to do so.

"Bonsoir, Saya," he greeted. "I have returned, just as I promised."

He took his seat beside the entryway, just as he had done the other night.

"A lot has happened since we last met," he began. "And I wish I could tell you everything. But just as I said the other night, I want to tell you about your nieces. They are beautiful, like their mother, like you, I suppose. Their names are Mayu and Yui." He laughed a little. "This will probably have to be repeated when you wake, but I wish to tell you nonetheless. Mayu has your eyes, except hers are filled with a more fiery kind of radiance. She is a wonderful dancer, albeit slightly aggressive. Sometimes, she would take the lead, leaving me to follow. Yui is the one who seems calmer, quiet. She sings, like her mother, although their voices are very different. She is very intelligent, and seems to have no temper whatsoever. I am assuming she got this trait from her father. I am their dance instructor, you see, so I am with them several times a week."

He paused. "I think I am getting a little ahead of myself. I would really like to begin from where we left off... However, it is a little painful for me to speak of it just yet."

His thoughts were disorganized. In his eagerness to speak to her, he seemed to have forgotten what he wanted to begin with. He ran a hand through his hair. Perhaps a moment of silence would help him rethink. He leaned back, raising his gaze towards the sky, just as before. The heavens were littered with stars, and the sky was akin to a sea of black and blue and gray, like a darkened version of his eyes. The moon was full and beautiful, like a perfectly formed pearl, glowing with whitish-silver light. He remembered his promise that he would take her around the world, show her the beauty that was denied her for so long. His heart gladdened at the thought that he would have a chance at fulfilling this promise. His thoughts drifted to Amshel and he found himself murmuring words of thanks.

He was surrounded by such peace that he had let his guard down. And he remained unaware of the presence of another standing nearby in hiding, watching him. The stranger was wary of the potential threat that was in such close proximity to his queen.

* * *

Solomon was not the only one glad of having a night alone. Ever since Solomon had woken, Nathan found that he had less freedom. He was always concerned about the welfare of his companion, especially during the first few weeks after his awakening. The recovery had been terribly slow and painful, with the younger blonde screaming and struggling day in and day out. He was not even granted the small pleasure of being able to close his eyes and sleep, taking him away from the pain even for a moment. He was weak for the longest time, spending hours in bed, each movement a struggle. The wounds he had gotten from falling onto broken glass had taken a very long time to heal. He suffered numerous episodes of uncontrollable convulsions as his body fought to gain control over its new human parts. Solomon constantly needed blood, more blood than he had ever needed before, something Nathan found somewhat difficult to provide since he could not go around killing humans. There were times when he wondered whether Amshel had made the right decision in allowing Solomon to live. And even more, he wondered whether it was right that he helped Solomon recuperate. 

After Solomon's physical conflict with himself had ended, he remained weak for quite some time. The convulsions had stopped and the pain had faded considerably. Caring for him had become rather simpler since he needed slightly less blood, which solved Nathan's problems regarding murdering innocent humans, and he was also given a wider range of motion. Nathan continued to watch over the frail Chevalier, who spent much time in thought and less time in learning to walk, while figuring out how to establish a new life for them both. He had spent the last few years making his own decisions and living life the way he wanted to. Amshel might have heavily depended on Cinq Fleches for finances, but Nathan did not. He had his own riches hidden in several banks in several countries. None of his brothers knew. Well, now Solomon would know.

He took Solomon into his home. It was a small but beautifully furnished apartment, perfect for one or two inhabitants. He emptied the second bedroom, which he had used as a makeshift storage space for items he did not know what to do with. It was now home to a single bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, and a handsome young intruder. Nathan ended up throwing several old things, most of which seemed to have been left rotting for around a decade, but Solomon had been grateful and Nathan learned to simply adore him. After all, Solomon had always been the only brother who was tolerant of and even amused by Nathan's silly antics.

After he was able to help himself a little more than before, Solomon was a wonderful roommate. He would converse with Nathan about anything, being the educated young man that he is. He was home all day and Nathan was glad that he need not return to a lonely, empty home any longer. Nathan also discovered a new pastime; cooking. Solomon was always willing to try out his new dishes, although the first few had caused him to gag somewhat. It was like having a best friend or a child around the house. Nathan bought him presents. His favorite was bringing home new clothes for Solomon. Nathan had chosen white, of course, saying that it had always been Solomon's color. He bought a new television and entertainment set for Solomon, and then a laptop, a puppy, and eventually a car, though he himself was not the type to want to drive. Solomon had insisted that these things were unnecessary but Nathan would have none of it. Actually, Nathan enjoyed this as much if not more than Solomon did. He had experienced living a life of loneliness for many years. Having Solomon was like having family, having a lover, simply having someone to be with. Besides, in the beginning, everything was working out wonderfully.

After a couple of years, however, their differences began to surface. Nathan had convinced Solomon to join him in starting a small school for theatre arts and dance. Solomon was an excellent dancer and, as Nathan soon discovered, a versatile actor. He was the perfect instructor. But after being exposed to the outside world, Solomon became more independent, drifting away from Nathan. They were friends but Solomon began searching for a new life, a new part to play in the world. He would take long drives alone at night and return in the morning in time for their school to open. He spoke to Nathan just as before, but the time they spent in each other's company was lessened. It became worse after Mayu and Yui Miyagusuku enrolled in their class.

Nathan was convinced that this was fate giving them a chance to create a new and exciting story. Solomon was convinced that although their meeting the twins could have been marked by destiny, it did not mean that they were to interfere with the lives of the twins. Solomon did not have as free a spirit as Nathan did. But what could Nathan expect from the younger Chevalier? Solomon had grown up in a different time and place, experienced barely half of what Nathan had. It was simply not possible for the two of them to look at the twins and see the same kind of beauty, the same kind of possibilities. Nathan, though, could never blame Solomon for looking at things this way. It was not his fault.

Nathan leapt nimbly from building to building, street to street. He moved at such a speed that he was certain no one could see him. His destination was the Omoro, a small restaurant in a quiet area of town. Within it were the twins that he constantly thought about. One of them would become his new queen someday, whether Solomon was in favor of it or not. However, he had yet to decide which of the twins would be his queen. It would only be after they learn who they are that their true personalities will show. And it will only be after that occurs that he can truly decide whom he wishes to serve. After all, he would definitely want to choose the more promising queen, the one who would create a plotline worthy of world recognition.

He reached the restaurant and stood atop a tree branch near one of the second storey windows. He selected a spot from where he could see clearly and yet keep from being seen. The twins were in their bedroom. The curtains were partly drawn and through that small gap between them he could watch the two young girls. Yui was seated on the floor, reading a book. Mayu was walking back and forth in front of her sister, her lips pursed and her brow creased in contemplation. Nathan would have given anything to know what was plaguing her mind but soon found that he didn't need to.

"Yui, would you please drop that book for a moment and listen to me?" Mayu said.

Her sister refused to let go of the book or even to turn her eyes away from the page but she said, "I can listen to you and read at the same time. Besides, we both know that I know exactly what you're going to talk about."

"So what if you do? Come on, come on! Just look at me and listen! Come on, Yui!" Mayu said. She had knelt down in front of Yui, disrupting the latter's reading by persistently speaking in a speedy, high-pitched, annoying tone of voice. Yui was finally forced to comply with her sister's wishes.

"Okay, listen. I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a long time. I think Solomon is not...human!" Mayu exclaimed, the tone of her voice was filled with utter delight and excitement.

It was not only Yui who was taken aback. Nathan was smiling smugly. It seems that Solomon had just unknowingly given the twins a small window of an opportunity to learn the truth about themselves. Perfect. Perhaps he wouldn't have to wait so long before having a new queen.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! This chapter also adds further explanation for what was mentioned in the previous chapter and in the introduction. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

**Chapter Three**

_Chevaliers_

Haji slowly undid the bandages wrapped around his Chiropteran hand. There was an odd surge of emotions building within him as he watched the blonde man lingering around the mausoleum. This intruder was walking around, speaking to no one in particular, with a smile on his face and an odd shimmer in his eyes. Why was he here? What did he want? Was he a threat? And far more importantly, how did he survive...?

Solomon was standing in front of the mausoleum entrance, speaking in a hushed tone of voice, when Haji appeared behind him. "What are you doing here...?" Haji said, with his hand raised in front of him in a menacing and wary manner, the claws pointing upwards.

Solomon returned the greeting by turning around and transforming his own hand into a sleek, Chiropteran blade, simply as a precaution should the dark haired Chevalier have plans of beginning a fight "I have no intentions of fighting you," he said calmly, the blade at his side. "I am merely here to visit Saya."

Haji eyed him with a blank expression. The question still plagued his mind; he was certain that his eyes had not deceived him when he saw Saya's sword, coated in her blood, cut Solomon on the shoulder. There was a moment of awkward silence before Haji finally voiced it out. "How did you survive?" he queried.

Solomon smiled, withdrawing his blade. "To put it simply, my brother saved me."

Thoughts of his battle with Amshel flashed through Haji's mind. He killed the elder Chevalier shortly after Solomon received the fatal wound. There could not have been time for Amshel to restore Solomon's body. And even if there had been time, should not the situation have been similar to what had happened with James? Or did Amshel manage to find a different method of replacing a Chevalier's damaged body parts? Also, Solomon had turned away from Diva in order to fight with Saya. Why would Amshel save him?

As if reading his mind, Solomon said, "I am certain you must be wondering how it was done. Or perhaps, even why it was done in the first place."

"Quite accurate," said Haji, who had decided that Solomon could not possibly be a threat, not after how much he had sacrificed for Saya.

"I have expected and imagined this conversation taking place long before this moment," Solomon said, smiling with a hint of sadness. "Let me begin with the latter question." He looked at Haji and noticed that what had been an ever-present cello case was missing, and within another second noticed that the reason for this was that his right arm was missing as well. He frowned, thinking, 'Nathan's accounts of the events preceding my death seem to be correct.' He motioned for Haji to sit down, or otherwise make himself more comfortable. Haji declined. Solomon shrugged, leaned on the wall and began, recalling the story just as it was told to him by Nathan.

* * *

"Amshel, just what is it that you plan to do?" Nathan questioned, following Amshel into an unfamiliar laboratory, apparently another one of the secrets he had kept from his brothers. Nathan had been quite surprised when he received a phone call from Amshel, telling him there was an emergency and asking that they meet at a place that Amshel had chosen. He had sensed the urgency in Amshel's usually composed voice and had gone in all haste to their meeting place. When he reached the designated rendezvous point, he was picked up by a limousine which took him in front of a single-storey, stone structure. Inside was Amshel, an empty expression on his face, carrying an unknown object wrapped in what appeared to be a bloodstained cloth.

"We have little time, Nathan," he said.

As Nathan approached, it was only then that he realized that what Amshel had in his arms was Solomon. Or at least, what was left of Solomon. The young Chevalier had been so torn and broken and drenched in blood that he was almost unrecognizable. He also noticed that Amshel pressed an open wound on his wrist against Solomon's parted lips, allowing blood to flow into the latter's mouth and throat.

"What...?" Nathan said, for lack of anything more to say. "Amshel–"

"Later," Amshel said abruptly. He turned and hastily crossed a hallway, practically jumped down several flights of stairs, and reached the lowest floor several meters underground, in a matter of seconds. He was greeted by a team of at least a dozen men dressed in white lab coats with a stretcher between them. On this, he placed Solomon hurriedly, but carefully.

"This is not an experiment," Amshel said firmly, almost threateningly, as the team speedily dragged the stretcher across another series of hallways. Nathan was following close behind. "This is where we apply all of the research that we have ever done and this cannot fail. If you succeed, the rewards will be great. If you fail, death will be too sweet a punishment."

Solomon was taken into an operating room while Nathan and Amshel stood outside. There was a wall with a glass panel from where they could stand and watch. The men had taken the cloth off Solomon and Nathan was able to see the extent of his injuries. Muscle, blood, and bone were all that could be seen for most of his body. His right side was almost entirely gone. His right arm until the shoulder and leg until the hip were missing. His cheek until the temple and his neck were torn. But it was his torso that truly took the breath out of Nathan. The right side of his abdomen was practically nonesixtent. There was no skin whatsoever; everything in sight was an alarming shade of red. His chest appeared to have been ripped open, his insides exposed to the air. It was a wonder how he could survive. Even for a Chevalier, the seriousness of his injuries was devastating.

"What was most difficult was tearing him apart," Amshel said. He had his hand pressed against the glass as though he could reach in and actually touch Solomon, leaving a bloody hand print on the clear, smooth surface. The look that came over his face was, for but a second, caring and concerned, though it faded just as quickly as it had appeared. There was a very brief moment of silence before he said, "I am going to assume that it was accidental."

"What was accidental?" Nathan asked, confused.

"He has been infected with Saya's blood," Amshel replied. "That is why I needed to resort to this."

Nathan remembered releasing Solomon from the chains that bound him, in order to allow him to run after James. What happened during that fight? It was simply not possible to consider that Saya might have tried to kill Solomon, not after him trying to save her. Nathan watched as several containers were brought out, and the contents were laid on the table. They were uneven, unrecognizable masses of some soft, pale material. It took a while for Nathan to recognize what they were; flesh.

"Amshel! You can't be trying to...!" he said, again at a loss for words.

"This will succeed. This is human flesh, Nathan, created from Solomon's own human DNA. It was a long, tedious process, separating the human gene from that of the Chiropteran after the body has been infused with a queen's blood. It is an experiment I have been working on for far longer than the Schiff. I am not certain when the actual work began but I recall that from the moment I became a Chevalier, the thought has endlessly bothered me. I have made several attempts with this experiment using yours, Carl's, James', and eventually even my own genes. For a reason that I cannot deduce, it was Solomon's DNA that was easiest to configure. Yours..." his eyes flitted to the side to look at Nathan, "was especially difficult."

Nathan made no retort about it, and instead he said, "What are you planning to do?"

"Save him," Amshel answered, plainly and simply.

"Is this another one of your selfish experiments?"

"No."

"Then what is this for?" Nathan asked; in disbelief that Amshel had something in mind other than his torturous, egocentric researches.

"The point is that so he will live."

"Amshel, what would Diva say?"

"Diva will not know. You are not to tell her."

"What?!" It was the first time Nathan had ever heard Amshel cross Diva out of the equation. "You cannot do this! I highly doubt if Diva will approve of your actions! She has cast Solomon off as her Chevalier! If you allow him to live, he will be a danger to our queen and–"

"Enough!" Amshel's voice seemed to resonate through the entire area. "Solomon is my only little brother! I refuse to watch him die! Not when I have the power to save him!" He inhaled deeply, before saying in a calmer tone of voice, "Above being Diva's Chevalier, above being a man of science and power, I am his older brother, and I am going to save him. I...will not simply watch him die..." The last line was almost a whisper, heartfelt and sincere, making Nathan shiver from the uncanny feeling it gave him.

Nathan had not been aware that this was the degree of affection that Amshel had for Solomon. He had always known that of the four of them, Amshel was particularly attached to the charming young blonde, perhaps because they were so much more than simply brothers through Diva. However, this was completely unexpected and not even in his wildest dreams could Nathan see Amshel caring for another other than himself, his experiments, and Diva.

"And what will happen when he recovers?"

"By the time that he wakes and recovers from this operation, Saya will be dead, Diva's children will have been born and grown, and the world will be filled with Chiropterans," replied Amshel. "Diva will once again have her favorite Chevalier by her side. It will not only take a matter of months, I assure you. I am estimating that it would take at least a decade before Solomon will completely recover. After all, his body will need to accept its new parts which in turn will need to adapt to the Chiropteran gene. Unlike the bodies of the Corpse Corps, this flesh is not accustomed to Diva's blood, which we will constantly be transfusing into Solomon's body. In the meantime, we will monitor him as we had done with James."

"And what role am I to play in all this?" Nathan queried.

"Solomon will be your responsibility."

"And if I refuse?"

Amshel looked at Nathan blankly. "Solomon is the only Chevalier who looks upon you as a true brother and as an equal. Do not pretend as if you wish him dead. Besides, if you had been so concerned about Diva's welfare from the beginning then you never would have released Solomon and brought this fate upon him. I know everything, Nathan. And further, he will not wake in at least a decade. You have Diva to yourself until then."

Nathan pressed his fingers to his chin. "Hmm, I suppose I have no reason to object." He smiled smugly at Amshel and they continued to watch as the operation progressed.

* * *

There were a thousand questions running through Haji's mind but he felt no inclination to asking all of them. He watched as Solomon straightened his tie, the show of vanity amusing Haji slightly. They were both silent for a while, the wind wordlessly caressing them and brushing invisible fingers through their hair.

"Nathan survived as well...?" Haji asked finally.

"Yes," Solomon said with a smile.

Again silence.

"I assume he told you everything..." Haji said.

Solomon nodded.

And once more, there was silence.

"Does...Does Saya know what happened to me...?" Solomon asked softly.

"...No..." came the reply.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: **Hoorah! Reviews! Thank you very much! This chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but I hope you enjoy it, too. Read and Review!

**Chapter Four**

_Mayu_

"And who is this Solomon...?" Kai asked, stepping into the bedroom of his adopted daughters. He was merely passing by and when he crossed the slightly open door of their bedroom he stopped in his tracks. He could have sworn he heard the two girls talking about a Solomon who was not human. Could it be the same Solomon he knew as Diva's Chevalier...? After the incident with James, Solomon had not shown up at all. Even at the Metropolitan Opera Theater where they, especially Saya, had expected he would appear, he was nowhere to be found. And now, after several years, he finally decides to show...?

"No one, dad," Mayu said with a smile.

"Solomon is Mayu's crush," said Yui, a smirk gracing her lips.

Mayu blushed furiously and expressed her anger by throwing a pillow at her sister.

"Seriously now," said Kai, with a tired smile. "And please don't do that to your sister, Mayu."

"He is our dance instructor," Yui answered, tossing the pillow aside. "And seriously, dad, he really is Mayu's crush. She's liked him ever since our classes started. And don't listen to her crazy talk about him not being human. That's just stupid."

"It is not stupid!" Mayu said angrily.

"It is, and you know it! What else can he be if he isn't human?" Yui challenged.

Mayu's cheeks burned with fury. "I don't know! But whatever he is, he simply isn't human! You're just so blind that you never notice anything!"

"I am not blind! You're just stupid!" Yui yelled.

"You are blind! I know that there's something odd about him!"

Yui just shrugged, obviously still in disbelief. Mayu was apparently infuriated and was about to grab another pillow to throw at her sister when Kai intervened.

"Now, now, don't go hurting each other," Kai said. "Yui, you know better than to call your sister or anything that she claims as stupid. That is mean. There are better ways to point out your disagreements. And Mayu, your sister doesn't believe you because you don't have any proof. You have to admit that what you are saying is a difficult thing to believe. Isn't that right, Yui?"

Yui nodded in reply, glad that her father seemed to have taken her side. Then again, that was usually the case since Yui was often the more cool-headed of the twins. Mayu was still upset. She stood and left the room. As she reached the door, she said, "I'm going out."

She hurriedly ran away, down the stairs and out the door. She was gone even before Kai could say anything. But he merely sighed. This was a common occurrence in the Miyagusuku household. Mayu, always hot-tempered, would get angry about some small issue and storm out of the house. She can take care of herself and would be back in a few hours. By then she will have forgotten all about this incident. Besides, Mayu could never resist the delicious food that Kai made. That little glutton will be back before they miss her.

What concerned Kai more at the moment was the presence of Solomon. He might have been kind to Saya but how would he take to the twins?

Outside, Nathan watched as Mayu walked crossly away from the Omoro, kicking a pebble that she had found lying around. The turn of events was leaning more towards his favor than he could have ever expected.

* * *

After moments of silence, Haji suddenly became alert, as if he had sensed something that Solomon could not. Without a word of explanation, he left. Solomon followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Haji dashed off.

"For such a powerful Chevalier, you use your powers sparingly and know little about what is truly important," he said in answer.

Solomon felt slightly offended but made no retort. Instead, he contented himself on following the elder Chevalier in order to find out what it is that stirred him so. The scenery around them rushed past in a blur, but their senses were accustomed to this speed. They moved and spoke and breathed as if they were merely walking. It only took a couple of minutes before the surroundings became familiar to Solomon. They were very near the Omoro. Also, Solomon sensed the presence of Nathan nearby. However, he didn't linger on that thought and instead he focused his attention on Haji as they stopped, standing on the rooftop of some random structure.

"What is it?" asked Solomon.

"This is what Saya would have wished," Haji answered. "That I watch over them."

Solomon looked over the taller man's shoulder and caught sight of Mayu.

"I see," he said, smiling. "Well, wouldn't it be better if we moved closer?" He was about to make a move when Haji grabbed him by the arm.

"I would rather remain here," he said in explanation. "Neither Mayu nor Yui knows who I am. And all the more, they have no knowledge that I have been watching them."

Solomon broke free from his grasp, though not harshly. "You may want to remain anonymous, but I have no need to be." With that he left Haji's side and appeared a few meters away from Mayu. He walked in such a way that they would cross paths. When he was standing only a few feet away Mayu caught sight of him and seemed extremely glad to see him.

"What are you doing out so late, Mayu...?" Solomon asked with concern in his voice.

"Yui and I got into an argument," replied the young girl. "She is so annoying!" She bent over to pick up the pebble and threw it playfully at him. He caught it, pocketed it, and smiled, making Mayu blush.

"What did you argue about?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

Mayu bit her lip and looked down, ashamed to say what the cause of the fight was. Solomon laughed. He had reached her and placed his finger on her chin in order to lift her gaze up towards him. "I am certain that whatever it is, or whoever is at fault, there is no reason for you to be truly angry with your sister," he said kindly. He pulled up his sleeve slightly in order to look at his watch. It was almost 9:00. "Come," he said. "I know a place where they serve the most amazing desserts."

He offered his hand to her and she gladly accepted.

Haji watched and when he saw them leave, he decided to return to the mausoleum. Mayu would come to no harm if Solomon was with her. And on the opposite end was Nathan. He stretched and yawned, tired and now bored from stalking around. He would return to their apartment and wait for Solomon's return.

* * *

"The ice cream in this place is the greatest," Solomon said as they reached a quaint little cafe not too far away from the Omoro. He mused over the time when Nathan brought him here. He was still a frail little thing then. The ice cream here really was the greatest. It was, however, unfamiliar to Mayu since the area was not one that she frequented. "They make amazing cakes and pastries as well," Solomon added. He looked at her and smiled. "You can try anything you want, my treat." Mayu blushed furiously as they went inside.

"Solomon!" the greeting was boisterous and came from a fat, cheerful man that stood behind the counter. He was dressed in a clean red and white striped apron over a red shirt, and he wore a white, square cap, with a bow in the middle. He was the perfect image of a kind, old candy man and he reminded Mayu a little of Santa Claus.

"Hi," Solomon answered.

"Not with Nathan tonight, hmm?"

Solomon laughed, sending a thrilling kind of sensation through Mayu. "Not tonight. Nathan and I aren't always together. I have someone else with me. This is Mayu, one of my students. Mayu, that's Mr. Hanagawa. He and his wife own this place."

"Hi..." Mayu said tentatively while smiling shyly.

"My, you're a darling little angel aren't you?" remarked Mr. Hanagawa, speaking to Mayu as if she had just turned five. "I have a son, turning seventeen this year!" he joked, making Mayu's cheeks flush. "So what'll you have tonight?"

She turned to look at Solomon who gestured for them to take a seat at the counter. "I'll have the strawberry waffle with ice cream," Solomon answered once they were seated. "And Mayu?"

Mayu looked at the list of choices and was surprised at just how many things you can do with ice cream. And below that was a list of cakes. And below were milkshakes and fruit shakes, and pastries of all sorts. It took her a while, but finally, she decided on getting a banana split. Their orders arrived in less than five minutes and they began to eat while chatting casually with Mr. Hanagawa.

"You know, when Nathan first brought Solomon here, he looked like a real mess," offered the cheerful man. "You were ill then, weren't you, Solomon? He could barely walk or talk! But of course, a little ice cream always helps. In fact, I think he ordered the waffle back then, too."

Solomon laughed uncertainly.

"Look at him now, though. Strong as a lion! I tell you, I thought he was never going to recover. He was really the definition of a weakling on the verge of death!"

That was exactly how Mr. Hanagawa had always been; straight to the point. He could talk about anything so casually, which was amusing and annoying at the same time. Solomon laughed again and looked at Mayu. She was smiling. Solomon pondered over how she could look so much like Saya and yet be different at the same time. He ate his waffle slowly and was barely halfway when Mayu finished her own dessert.

"You are such a slow eater!" she remarked teasingly and Mr. Hanagawa had chuckled and agreed.

"I am just not very hungry, that's all," Solomon said. It was difficult for a Chevalier to eat. He took another bite just as he heard the sound of breaking glass. Mayu seemed to have accidentally knocked her bowl over. She had her hands over her mouth and an apologetic look on her face.

"It's alright, Mayu," he reassured her. She and Solomon got off their stools to pick up the broken pieces. "I'll pay for it, Mr. Hanagawa," Solomon said, looking up.

"No, don't you worry one bit about it," replied Mr. Hanagawa, shaking his head and smiling. "I've got more where that bowl came from."

Solomon returned the smile but just he returned his attention to Mayu, he suddenly withdrew his hand, feeling something sharp cut his skin. He lifted his hand slightly, there was a clean cut across the back and Mayu was holding the glass shard that had caused the wound.

"Mayu, what...?" he asked. He was about to cover the wound with his other hand when Mayu grabbed his wrist. And then he realized why Mayu had done it as she watched in amazement when the wound healed in a matter of seconds.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **If the events seem to be going by a little fast, it is intentional. I am trying to make this story short while still attempting to put every idea I have into it. I hope it won't decrease your reading pleasure in any way at all, however. So in this chapter, Mayu and Solomon will be having a heart to heart talk. Read and Review! It always helps to know your feedback and suggestions. And thank you very much to my reviewers. I noticed some of you are not familiar with the series. I hope that you will give it a chance and try to watch it. It has a very unique concept of vampirism, and an interesting idea regarding humans and the conflict between and representations of good and evil.

**Chapter Five**

_Secrets_

"What are you..?"

It was a whisper, soft and curious, fearless and proud. For a moment, Solomon had no idea how to answer. Mayu was filled to the brim with an elated feeling. She was right, he was different. In silence, they finished picking up the larger shards of glass while Mr. Hanagawa retrieved the broom. When they were done, Solomon hastily paid for what they had bought, and included the money for the broken bowl, before saying, "Not here, Mayu."

There was nothing to do but to tell her everything. They left the store and walked to a darker part of the street where no one could see them. Here, Solomon removed his tie and slowly unbuttoned his coat. Mayu held back her gasp, waiting. When Solomon had removed his coat and tie, leaving only his pants and shoes, he folded them carefully and handed them to her. "I would rather not tear them," he said, with a small smile, in an incomplete explanation. "I need you to hold them for me, and then climb onto my back." At this, he turned his back towards her and leaned forward slightly.

"What...?" she asked, hesitant.

He looked over his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, trust me," he said.

She carefully climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around him, with his clothes pressed between them. "Close your eyes and hold on tight. And remember, trust me," he said.

When she had closed her eyes, he transformed his arms into his Chiropteran wings and took off. She had screamed his name in shock from the sudden motion and he reassured her once more. "Trust me, Mayu, I won't let anything happen to you," he said kindly.

Her eyes were still shut tight for she was afraid to open them. The wind blew against them and his hair brushed against her cheek, the soft strands tickling her slightly. His scent enveloped her and the feel of his bare skin against her arms made her heart beat as though there was no tomorrow. "Solomon..." she whispered fearfully and yet excitedly as well.

"Open your eyes, Mayu," he said. "But don't let go..."

She did as he said and gasped in surprise. They were miles above the ground, flying among the clouds at such an unbelievable speed. There was a blur of lights and indistinguishable shapes below, like what you would see from cars speeding on a highway. It was like a dream and she would have loved it. If only the situation had been different. She tightened her hold. "Where are we going...? Where are you taking me...?" she asked, eyeing the large, impressive wings that kept them aloft.

"To a place you are familiar with," he answered.

She leaned on him, revelling in the ecstasy she felt at the moment. "What are you...?" she asked again.

He laughed quietly. "You are impatient, aren't you...? Well, I am suppose it would be fair to say that I am just like you," he replied.

"My wounds heal quickly, too. And so does Yui's," she said. "When I was really small, I thought that it was normal. And then when I was in the first grade, I remember that one of my classmates tripped and fell on the playground. He scraped his knee. He was crying. I told him it'll be okay, and it'll be gone soon. But the wound remained for a couple of days. That was the first time that I ever thought that I was different..."

"What made you think that I, too, am different...?" Solomon asked.

Mayu smiled to herself. "I like you."

"What...?" he said and she blushed.

"I like you, so I watch you a lot," she answered. She held him tighter."I notice things whenever I watch you. And you and Nathan talk about the strangest things, in very subtle ways. Where do you go at night? Yui doesn't want to believe me when I tell her these things. Solomon...? Are you...a demon, a monster...? Am I a monster, too?"

"Far from it, Mayu, very far from it," he said. "Although people might make you believe otherwise."

"I'll believe anything you say," she said. "I think I love you, Solomon."

He inhaled deeply. "You can't be serious, Mayu... If you knew everything about me, you would definitely rethink that," he said.

"I am drawn to you. I have always been. I feel as though I've always known you, I've always waited for you," she said. "If we are the same, wouldn't it be right for us to stay together...?"

"Mayu, I don't mean to hurt you," he said as they neared the mausoleum, which was where he decided to bring her. "However, my heart belongs to another."

There was a painful silence before she asked, "Who...?"

"You have always known her, but never seen her. You will meet her in time... Though, not for several years," he answered. He circled above the mausoleum and slowly landed. He allowed his arms to revert back to their human form and allowed Mayu to carefully get off his back. He then took his clothes from her and meticulously wore them again, taking his time with each button and he slowly wore his tie. His clothes smelled lightly of vanilla, the scent of Mayu's perfume.

She was walking around, gracefully, slowly, quietly, as if dancing to some inaudible music, with an invisible partner. Her head was bowed slightly and her fingers were intertwined behind her. The moonlight shone on her pale, white skin and reflected off her raven locks. Her eyes, even in the shadow, seemed to glimmer with a vivacious sort of light. She was lovely, Solomon had to admit, although she was a mere marble statue in comparison to the angelic model that was Saya.

"Mayu..." he said, concerned that he had hurt her.

"My dad always brought us here when we were very little, Yui and me. He would tell us that our aunt was sleeping inside. But that was a very long time ago. When we began asking questions, he would refuse to answer. Eventually, he started to visit this place on his own, and avoided the topic completely," she said. "But our aunt, she is like us, isn't she?"

"Yes," Solomon replied.

"Then is it she who you love...?"

There was no hesitation. "Unconditionally."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"From the moment you and your sister were born."

"And how much longer must you wait?"

"As many years as have already passed."

Mayu sighed. "I...truly love you."

"Why? Is it because I am like you?"

"Perhaps..."

"Then your love is false," he said.

Mayu bit her lip. "It is not."

He thought it best not to argue. "What do you want to know...?"

"Everything. Our history. Do we have a name?"

"Chiropteran," he answered. "Our known beginning dates back to around two centuries. The 1800s was a very tumultuous century, as it precedes the 1900s, otherwise known as the age of technology. Before the advancements of the 1900s, discoveries and experiments were conducted throughout the western world. During the 1800s, to tread upon the ideas of science was to tread upon foreign ground. There was much to know. There were many risks, many debates, and many arguments. But it was fascinating, especially for a man known as Joel Goldschmidt."

The expression on her face changed. It was a name she was familiar with.

"The Joel Goldschmidt you have come to know is a descendant of the one who is at fault for our existence. The first Joel, a man with indescribable wealth, was interested in life and all the species that surround it. He conducted several experiments in an area we have come to know as the Zoo, located in Bordeaux, France. It was vast, a hundred acres of land, if I am not mistaken," he said, pausing to remember. "It was there that the remains of our predecessor were brought, and where your aunt and mother were born. Or perhaps it would make more sense to say, resurrected with a few drops of human blood. They were twins, just like you and your sister, Yui."

"Your mother and aunt were studied. Joel Goldschmidt was the head of these studies. My brother, Amshel Goldsmith, was his assistant. Unfortunately, your mother was treated inhumanely during the duration of Joel Goldschmidt's lifetime. Your aunt was raised as a human would be, as you and your sister are raised now. This difference, I suppose, would be the biggest cause for the battle that followed."

"There was a battle?" Mayu asked. "Is that how my mother died...?"

"Yes, and her death was supposed to be the end of it all. She and your aunt... They spent much of their lives trying to outdo and outlive the other, each with her own reason, creating a war between humans and Chiropterans. It was...a terrible thing to watch, and an even more atrocious thing to have been a part of," he answered. "Many didn't live to see it end. My brothers have gone. Diva is gone. Everything that I have ever known disappeared, and now there is no trace of it whatsoever."

"Solomon, what are we? How are we...inhuman...?"

He smiled weakly. "My brother used to tell me that we were the better specie. Perfect, powerful. He used to tell me that humans were disgusting creatures. And I eventually learned to see them as foolish and ugly. To answer your question, we, Mayu, do not age. And death is difficult to come by. We possess strength and speed so unbelievable that any human being will die before reaching even half of what we are capable. Earlier, you saw only a part of what I truly am, or what I have become. I am... apprehensive about showing you the extent of my transformation. Perhaps, someday, when you are better prepared, you will see."

"How long have you been alive?" she asked, almost in a whisper, as if afraid to know the answer. "How much have you seen of the world?"

"Over a century," he answered simply. "I witnessed both World Wars. I was still human during the first. I was young, dreaming of becoming a physician, restoring and sustaining life instead of taking it. I was a part of the First World War. Times were difficult, and even students like myself had a lot on their hands. However, even if you wanted to give people back their strength, their lives, your patients would rather die than recover only to find themselves on the battlefield once more. It was a nightmare, sleeping to the sounds of gunshots and waking to the sounds of pained screams and continuous weeping and the cycle would continue. Are you aware of how the war began?"

"I...a little," she said.

"The conflict began from something so petty and foolish. And yet it affected so many countries, killed so many people. For something that they call priceless, they were throwing life away as if it were as abundant as sunlight. I was horrified, and I was convinced that my life was trivial. I was drawn to this new form of existence, one that was introduced to me by my elder brother. I thought with this new life, I could redeem myself and I would be able to attain my ideals. I was disappointed to find that my joy was momentary for the world I had just entered was also conflict-ridden," he said.

"Who else is like us?"

"At the moment, only six of our kind remains," he answered. "Five of whom you know of, the sixth is one that would rather remain anonymous. However, I doubt that he will remain so for long."

"If there are six of us now, then those who came before us must be numerous! Your parents, and mine, and those of the other four."

"Our kind doesn't work that way, Mayu," he said patiently. "We began with only one, your grandmother. She is our only known ancestor, the remains I told you of earlier. From her, your aunt and mother were born. That is how it always is, two queens, polar opposites, born from a single mother."

"Queens? Opposites? But then how are you born?"

"I used to be human, but then by your mother, I became like you."

"I don't understand," she murmured.

"It is by your blood. Our entire species revolves around blood. We need it to live, we need it to kill and to reproduce," he said. "A human who drinks your blood will become like us, powerful and almost immortal. That is how I became a Chiropteran, by your mother's blood. I am called a Chevalier. And of the six I told you about, three of us are Chevaliers."

"What do you mean by opposites?"

"Your blood is poison to your sister's," he said. "Should even a drop of your blood mix with hers, it will immediately crystallize. This is how so many of us died, by your aunt's and your mother's blood."

He looked at Mayu, who seemed to be having a little difficulty absorbing everything she had just been told.

"Is it late," he said. "Let me take you home."

She wordlessly followed him down the stone steps, her brow creased in contemplation. They reached his car and he let her climb into the passenger seat before taking his place at the wheel. The drive was short, but it seemed so long. The silence was deep and unbroken the entire time. He stopped the car in front of the Omoro. The lights were out. He stepped out of the car and helped Mayu out as well. She thanked him, almost too quietly to be heard, and she walked towards the door as she drew a key from her pocket. It was pink.

"Good night, Solomon," she said, as she inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it, hearing the distinct click of the door unlocking.

"Wait," he said, reaching into his own pocket. He then held him palm face up in front of her with the pebble sitting on it. "This is yours." She laughed and took the stone just as the lights turned on inside the restaurant and the door opened. Kai stood at the doorway.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note**: I seem to be suffering from a bout of writer's block so this is a very uneventful chapter. I am actually terribly disappointed with it. How horrible. Just when I actually have time to write, it became difficult to do so. Oh well. I have to update the story. In this chapter, I am offering a condensed glimpse into Mayu and Yui's life, to compensate somewhat for the pace at which the previous chapters went, so no mention of the Chevaliers at the moment. Thanks to my readers and reviewers! Enjoy reading!

**Chapter Six**

_The Next Day_

"You seem a little different today," Yui said, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah?" Mayu replied absent-mindedly.

"Oh come on, tell me what happened last night," Yui pleaded. "You always force me to listen to every single silly thing that invades your crazy brain. What's different now?"

"Nothing," answered Mayu, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Then why was dad talking to Solomon? Or, before that, why were you with Solomon so late last night?" Yui gasped. "Are you two seeing each other? Is that why you were out alone with him so late?"

"No!" Mayu replied defensively, her cheeks turning red. Although she could not admit that she wished that had been the reason. "We...were just talking," she said instead. Yui seemed disappointed with the answer. Mayu used to always have insane ideas and exaggerated answers. It seemed as though there was something bothering her this morning and Yui could not figure out what.

They were on their way to school. Another regular day was ahead of them, especially disappointing for Mayu who had such an eventful night. The sky showed promise of a beautiful day, but Mayu's heart and soul ached for something more than what an ordinary beautiful day could possibly offer. She wondered where Solomon was and what he was doing. She wondered what her father discussed with him the night before. She wondered if Solomon took her confession seriously, and if everything he said last night was the truth. Then again, how could a man with the voice, body, mind, heart and face of an angel lie?

"Mayu!" Yui called, grabbing her sister's arm. "At least pay attention to where you're going."

She had almost walked into the car-ridden streets, unaware of what she had been doing. "Right, sorry," she said sheepishly, though still with a tone of inattentiveness.

They were almost at school. At some point, it had been one of the most exciting places the twins had ever had the pleasure of going to. And even then, they never really had their own clique of friends at school. They travelled little and stayed indoors a lot, the Miyagusuku family. Their father seemed to have a lot of old friends, but never new ones. Neighbors were practically nonexistent. Their restaurant was not exactly world renowned and their customers were limited. Sometimes, it was a wonder how their income from that restaurant supported them.

The twins' best friends were the children of David and Julia, and the adopted son of Joel, who were three of their father's friends. The eldest son of David and Julia was named David after his father. He was about the twins' age and was much like his father; serious, tough. He had dirty blond hair and a somewhat soft, intelligent face that he seemed to have gotten from his mother. But he had a square chin and broad forehead which overshadowed the softness his expressions would have had otherwise. His eyes were a deep, dark brown that betrayed none of his emotions. He was somewhat aggressive and was always striving to be better and stronger. If his pride could be measured in distance, it would be a trip to Jupiter and back a hundred times over.

Following him were two girls, Jean and Danna. They were twins like Mayu and Yui, but they were two years younger. In terms of personality, they took after their mother, just as their brother took to their father. The two were intelligent and hardworking. They were interested in science and literature, but were oddly never drawn to mathematics. They were adorable and had nothing of the tough exterior their father possessed. They had the same dirty blond hair that their brother had, but their faces were shaped like their mother's face and their eyes were shaped like almonds with shimmering light brown orbs.

Then there was Joel's son, Johan. He was a year older than and closer to the twins than the other three, and Mayu and Yui labelled him as the only normal one of the lot. He seemed quite taken with Yui, although the adults never seemed to encourage their closeness. He only showed up a few times a year, since his father was always around Europe doing who knows what in order to maintain their wealth, power, and reputation. For a disabled man, Joel was very upbeat and determined, and taught his son to be the same. Johan, though, never took power and wealth seriously. He looked at life with an open mind and embraced it with open arms. In appearance, he was very unlike his adoptive father. His hair was jet black and was never as neat as Joel's. His eyes were an odd shade of green, as if tinted with a drop of brown. He was athletic and his body was toned. His skin had a very slight tan, and he was always dressed in a shirt, jeans, and rubber shoes. It was probably not the image Joel would have liked, but Johan was a kind and respectful boy and Joel had little to complain about.

That morning, Kai had informed the twins that the entire gang was going to visit around dinner. Even Lewis, Okamura, and their favorite Aunt Mao was coming, more of Kai's old friends. Normally, it would have put eager smiles on the two girls' faces, but this time it was only Yui who lit up. Mayu seemed preoccupied. Kai didn't need to wonder why. He knew it had everything to do with last night. But he decided not to ask anything as he watched his daughters leave for school.

"Mayu!"

The call came from Yukio, one of their classmates. He was a boy in their grade, who seemed to have a lot of fake friends and was always in trouble. He was not dumb, but he had no liking whatsoever for academics, which caused him to be held back twice. He was nineteen years old. He reminded the twins a little bit of Johan, because of his untidy black hair and his trim, athletic figure. He wore a cap virtually twenty four hours a day, and always had on the same black sneakers which already looked quite worn. He was a great card player, always carrying a deck of cards in his pocket. He never drank, but he was a smoker. As a matter of fact, he was holding a lit cigarette between his index and middle finger as he ran up to the twins.

"Hey, wait up!" he said, catching up to them eventually.

"What do you want, Yukio?" Mayu asked impatiently. It was common knowledge for the entire school that Yukio was Mayu's avid admirer. Mayu, however, was not interested. It was love and hate friendship on her part.

"I just wanted to walk to school with you guys," he said, placing the cigarette between his lips and breathing deeply. "Ah, nothing like a good smoke to start the day."

"Gross," Yui remarked. Yukio just grinned. Mayu rolled her eyes.

The school came into view. The bell had yet to ring, so many of the students were still loitering aimlessly outside. Mayu and Yui decided to go to the classroom before the bell rang and Yukio followed them. The twins were quiet as they entered the building and walked up two flights of stairs to their classroom. Yukio, on the other hand, could not keep his mouth shut. He was telling them excitedly about this cat that climbed up their house the other day and now it couldn't get back down from the roof. He spoke as if it was the most exhilarating thing in the world. Then again, everything was thrilling when it came to Yukio.

They reached their classroom and took their seats. Mayu was seated with the window to her right and Yui to her left. Yukio was supposed to sit behind Mayu but at the moment he was seated in front of her, showing her a few new card tricks he had learned. Aside from being a fine poker player, he also did amusing magic tricks. His deck was worn from use, but he adored it and never bothered to buy a new one. He kept talking and talking and Mayu was only half listening and half participating in his tricks. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

* * *

"What is this about, Kai?" David asked. He may have aged, but he was as strong as ever. His hair was graying now and there were more wrinkles here and there but that did nothing to dampen the resilient spirit that hid within that aging body. He was still the same domineering man he used to be and Kai treated him with the same amount of respect as he had done before, if not more since the younger man had already matured.

David and Julia were the last to arrive. Everyone else had taken seats around the restaurant. It was early in the afternoon and Mayu and Yui had yet to come home. The other children were given money and were urged to leave the house with a reminder to return before dinner. All four were eager to go. They were used to these private discussions that their parents had.

"Well, Kai?" Mao said with her hands on her hips when Kai didn't answer. She still had that same spunk as before, which is probably why Mayu and Yui took to her so easily.

Kai sighed. "Well, I had a very interesting meeting last night," he began. "I am sure you must be familiar with this name; Solomon Goldsmith."

There was silence, blank or cold expressions, suppressed gasps of shock. David stiffened at the mention of the Chevalier. "And?" David said, almost impatiently.

"It seems that he has told Mayu the truth," Kai said, straight to the point. "And last night, when I spoke with him, he said that I should tell Yui as well."

"And how is Mayu?" Julia queried with concern in her voice.

"Fine," Kai replied. "She seems bothered by it, but not so much as to be a major concern. It is Yui I am worried about."

"Why?" asked Mao.

"Solomon told me that Yui might not accept this as easily as her sister," Kai answered.

"How does Solomon know that and more importantly, why does he think that way?" said Julia. "And I am supposing that it is safe to assume that the girls know him, since I don't suppose Mayu would listen to a stranger. And when was he able to tell Mayu all this? Also, did he tell you why he revealed information regarding Chiropterans to Mayu?"

"Slow down," said Kai. "Solomon is their dance instructor. And according to Yui, Mayu is attracted to him, which is something that we have to deal with. Solomon told me that Mayu and Yui have very different ways of looking at things and Yui might not like the idea that she is not human. All this happened last night. Solomon said that, in a way, Mayu trapped him in a situation where he had no choice but to tell her everything."

"And what exactly does he propose we do now?" David asked.

"The answer to that is obvious. He said that it would be best if we straighten things out with Mayu and Yui. I agree with him," answered Kai. "And I thought it best if we tell all of the other children as well, before they start formulating their own ideas. We knew this day would come, after all."


End file.
